


The Merlin Vignette Collection

by sophielou21 (Scarlettpeony)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettpeony/pseuds/sophielou21
Summary: A collection of drabbles, vignettes and one-shots written by myself on various topics to do with BBC Merlin. All works published here were originally posted to LiveJournal.Individual titles and pairings/characters are in the chapter drop-down and summaries are included in each fic-chapter.





	1. A Definition of Lying (Gwen, Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen discovers the truth about Merlin's magic and tries to convince him to tell Arthur the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 14-10-2010.

“You need to tell him the truth.”  
   
Merlin reluctantly looked into Gwen’s dark eyes. She was very serious about what she said. He wished for a moment that he had chosen a much more discreet spell to save Gwen being dishonoured by Cenred and his men. Instead, for reasons best known to him, he had chosen to shout a spell very loudly (with Gwen just two inches away) that would make the ceiling collapse.  
   
Well, most people were selectively deaf when it came to him using magic. He saw no reason why Gwen would be any different. Arthur hadn’t noticed (again).  
   
“It’s done him no harm not knowing up until now,” Merlin replied quietly.  
   
_It had probably done him better_ not _knowing!_  
   
“So you wish to keep building your friendship on lies?” Gwen quizzed him.  
   
“Arthur is my master,” the young warlock replied sharply. “I’m just a servant.”  
   
Gwen rolled her eyes.  
   
“You know that’s not true!”  
   
For so long, she and Arthur had been blind to his use of magic. He should have known that his luck would run out eventually. He imagined that his run of luck as avoiding being caught by Arthur, Gwen and everyone else had made him careless. Merlin wished he’d listened to Gaius more.  
   
“Gwen, this isn’t something I can just tell Arthur,” he told her, rubbing his hands together. “I’d be telling the son of _a king who executes those who use magic_ that I’m a sorcerer.”  
   
“It would never come to that with Arthur.”  
   
“Maybe not,” Merlin nodded, though a little unconvinced.  
   
Gwen sat down beside him, “You know it wouldn’t.”  
   
“Oh, I’m sure Arthur wouldn’t tell Uther,” Merlin conceded with a nod. He would give her that. “At least, he wouldn’t tell Uther until he’d given me forty-eight hours to flee the city. Like when Catrina was Queen; he still has to do his duty by the laws of Camelot.”  
   
“You’re worried that if you tell Arthur the truth, you’d have to flee Camelot?”  
   
“Yes,” Merlin said croakily. “I won’t even be able to go home, not to Cenred’s kingdom.”  
   
It was easy for Gwen to forget that Merlin was not a native to Camelot. It felt like he had been here all her life.  
   
“You’d rather keep lying, then?”  
   
“I don’t _like_ lying, Gwen.”  
   
Merlin was telling the truth about that. He had been so desperate for so long to find someone who he could talk to about his abilities. He had hoped for a time that maybe Gwen would figure out. He had even hoped Morgana might figure it, back before she went deep into the dark end. The only person in the world he feared finding out more than anyone was Arthur, even more with Uther. He knew Uther would just execute him... but Arthur would feel betrayed.  
   
“No one likes lying, Merlin,” Gwen said with a sigh. “But a life built on lies isn’t a life worth protecting. If you live a lie, you will never know if your friendships are true.”  
   
Merlin looked at her through weary eyes.  
   
“Are you still my friend?” he asked.  
   
“Of course I am!” she snapped back. “That doesn’t stop me being angry that you lied all the years I’ve known you! I imagine Arthur will be angry too...”  
   
Merlin looked away from her.  
   
“But,” she continued, “I also understand why you lied, _and Arthur will too_.”  
   
“You seem pretty sure,” he scoffed, not looking at her.  
   
“You know him as well as I do."  
   
She sighed and stood up.  
   
“You’re a good person, Merlin,” she said softly. “You just need to make sure that your magic does not define you. Arthur needs to see you as someone who defines magic themselves, not the other way around.”  
   
Merlin nodded his head, “I know that – but it’s not going to be easy.”  
   
“Telling the truth never is,” she said steadily. “It’s your secret alone to tell, Merlin. I won’t tell Arthur... but understand that I won’t lie to him either.”  
   
“I wouldn’t ask you to.”  
   
Gwen smiled, “I know whatever decision you make will be the right one.”  
   
Merlin looked up to her and slowly broke into a smile, “I hope so too.”


	2. No Words (Arthur/Gwen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tries to write a love letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 24-02-2011.

_'Guinevere, there are no words to describe how I much I love you,'_ Arthur wrote and then paused. He crouched over his desk, determined to write the most sincere and romantic love letter he was capable of... but he couldn't think of anything else to write down.  
  
Then he realised that was all he needed to say.


	3. Choices (Gwen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen can't decide what name to give her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 01-05-2011.

Gwen sat on the floor of the royal nursery, crying.  
  
She had only gone in there to make sure everything was in order. The sight of the newly-fashioned cradle, the neatly folded clean yellow-white sheets and the simple tidiness of the room made the young queen burst out into tears.  
  
Gwen placed both her hands on her large swollen stomach. She knew it was just her emotions running high but they ran through her like warm water over the skin.  
  
Once she had recovered herself from that little episode, she dabbed her tears away and surveyed the room again with a smile. She ran her hands over the polished wood of the dark cradle. She pushed it gently to rock it and wondered why it was that babies were comforted by being rocked. She imagined that she would get sick if hers and Arthur's bed could rock from side to side.  
  
Arthur...  
  
She shook her head and wondered why cradles rocked. Was it because babies were used to movement after living inside their mothers?  
  
It was then Gwen felt a tiny kick beneath her dress. It had been the first time it had kicked that day. Her hands immediately went to feel the sensation. The little fluttering seemed to be spreading throughout her stomach, all at the same time. She had first realised that those sensations were the kicks of the baby a few nights ago. It had been when the baby made one great, big kick -- so big that it woke her up.  
  
She immediately turned to shake Arthur awake so she could place his hand on her tummy for fear he might miss it... only to remember, he was no longer there.  
  
Since then she had found it hard to keep dry eyes whenever she felt their baby announce its presence.  
  
"Are you awake, little one?" Gwen whispered to herself. The baby kicked again, and then again.  
  
With the court now confident that the child inside the queen's body was alive and well, the question of the child's name had come up. Everyone hoped for a boy so most of the names suggested to her had been boys names.  
  
Gwen walked over to a small dresser for the baby and pulled out a baby gown to admire it. She compared it to another one of a slightly different shade, and then to cream and yellow bonnet. She had made all her baby's clothes herself. She had worked furiously ever since Gaius confirmed to her that she was pregnant. She was currently working on the Christening grown - and she cried as she did that too.  
  
She had received some funny looks from the Privy Council the other day when she suddenly started crying. She did it quietly, but they could see the tears.  
  
"Are you a boy, little one?" Gwen asked herself again. There was no direct response. "What do you think of the name 'Anir'?"  
  
She neatly folded the baby clothes and bonnets away.  
  
"I think it means something to do with sound," she mused thoughtfully. "I can't remember exactly, though. It means either 'a sound' or 'a song' or even 'silent one'... which is a bit of a contradiction but still--"  
  
She chuckled and closed the draw.  
  
"I like 'Anir'," Gwen told the baby, whether it heard or not. "I always thought if I had a son I'd call him 'Anir' or 'Amhar'. I never knew anyone with that name but I always liked the sound of it. It's probably silly."  
  
The fluttering in her stomach welled up again.  
  
"Your father liked the name 'Llacheu'," Gwen spoke aloud to her womb. She looked in another cupboard to find more clean white sheets for changing the cradle’s bedding. "I'd never heard that name before but he told me it means 'bright one'. I love that meaning and I even love the sound... even if it sounds like an eye in a lock."  
  
She decided to fold away some of the sheets left out herself. Gwen imagined the servant had become distracted by something but she didn't mind. She was a very forgiving mistress.  
  
"I suppose 'Llacheu' sounds more like a prince," Gwen conceded, although she had feely admitted she loved the name. "Yet 'Anir' sounds more mysterious, more handsome. Then again 'Llacheu' sounds like a true hero. But you will one day be a king -- so maybe a name like 'Duran' would be best. I could see a King 'Duran'."  
  
The name 'Duran' had been suggested by Merlin when he had come with Gaius to check on them. According to Merlin, the name 'Duran' meant dark.  
  
"I don't like Duran as much as Llacheu or Anir," Gwen said, and she sat in a chair close to the cradle. She wished she had brought the Christening gown with her so she could do some more sewing. "Gaius thinks 'Gwydre' would be a good name." It meant 'to rise' according to him. I like it but I think it sounds a bit low-key."  
  
The baby kicked hard as if to agree.  
  
_"Why don't you name him after his father?"_  
  
Gwen quietly tapped her belly again.  
  
"But what if you're a girl?" Gwen said with a gasp. "I wish I could tell right now what you will be because there are so many girls names that I like."  
  
There were indeed so many girls names that she and Arthur had tossed about as names they liked in the past. They had once listed their five favourite female names, then compared notes and crossed out the names they didn't like to make a compiled list for them to choose from. 'Eirian' was cut, as too were 'Gwylfai', 'Marwyn', ‘Delun’ and ‘Dilwen’.  
  
Arthur was never very fair by deleting four of Gwen’s suggested names when she only deleted one of his. He said he didn’t like names that began with a ‘B’, ‘M’, ‘D’ or ‘E’ although he allowed Gwen to keep ‘Eiliwedd’ on her list as he liked the meaning. It meant ‘glorious image’ or ‘idol’, a good name for a princess. The only other name Gwen had on her list that Arthur liked – and oddly enough had on his list too – was ‘Arianwen’.  
  
Other than ‘Gwylfai’, Gwen had liked all the names on Arthur’s list. ‘Ciara’ was one of them, ‘Aderyn’ was another and so was ‘Rhian’...  
  
Then she remembered Merlin's suggestion for a girl.  
  
"Call her 'Awena'. It's a blend of yours and Arthur's names. Plus, it means ‘muse’."  
  
Gwen got up again and adjusted the veil over the crib.  
  
“What am I going to call you?” she suddenly said out loud. “What if I pick the wrong name for you?”  
  
...and with that she started crying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one amended slightly to tie into the post-finale realm. Originally, Arthur was alive during this little fic but given he played no real part in the original ficlet, I decided to make this a "Gwen Was Pregnant Theory" fic.


	4. Earning Your Wings (Merlin, Kilgharrah, Aithusa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Friday night, Merlin sneaks off to see his new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 24-11-2011.

Nobody knew where Merlin went to every Friday evening. He used to spend it in the tavern with Gwaine, and sometimes Percival, Leon and Elyan would join them but usually it was just to two of them, sitting in a corner seeing who can hold their drink longer.  
  
Funnily enough, Merlin always won. Then he had to carry Gwaine home. Or get Percival to carry him there. Even if they weren't 'hanging' together, the other three knights were usually on the next table over.  
  
But Merlin had declined to go out drinking the last three Friday nights. So Gwaine took Elyan as a new drinking buddy, and so far they were living happily ever after.  
  
I'd still rather Gwaine picked on Leon or Percival, Gwen had confessed to Merlin, knowing how easily led her brother was. “Where do you go every Friday night now?”  
  
Merlin hissed his breath, “Just... out.”  
  
Gwen tilted her head, “Well, I wish you would snatch my brother back from the friendly claws of Sir Gwaine and his tankard of mead. Those two together... Arthur said they’re like magnets. It’ll be hard prying them apart.”  
  
“Tell Percival to keep an eye on them,” Merlin suggested. “Elyan always does what he says.”  
  
“That’s because Percival is nearly seven foot tall,” Gwen said, “While my brother is the smallest knight of all.”  
  
“So? You’re quite small too.”  
  
“Your point being?”  
  
“Well, you’re not overwhelmed by Percival’s stature.”  
  
“That’s because I’m a woman,” Gwen winked with a confident smile. “I just wish that Gwaine could lead someone else astray.”  
  
But Gwaine _had_ to pick on Elyan. Leon was too boring and Percival, well, he was needed to carry everyone home at the end of the night. Gwaine wasn't about to get him drunk! And as for Arthur, _well_ , he never came out to the tavern. It was not proper for a king to go out and get drunk on Friday nights. Even if he wanted to, Gwen would definitely use all her influence to persuade him to stay and home and thus avoid him more embarrassment.  
  
“I still can’t figure out what is wrong with his britches,” Gwen muttered as she sat in the corner of Arthur’s room, opposite where Merlin was making the king’s bed, trying to alter them. “He can’t be losing weight or else I’d have noticed...”  
  
Merlin chuckled as he heard.  
  
Gwen stopped briefly to give him a harsh stare. Then she carried on muttering to herself, “At least I hope he’s not losing weight. The strain of becoming king might have diminished his appetite...”  
  
“It hasn’t,” Merlin interrupted. “Trust me.”  
  
“Maybe he’s just gone off your cooking?” Gwen suggested teasingly.  
  
“My cooking if perfect,” Merlin replied jokily. “If he doesn’t like it, he can make his own dinner.”  
  
“Then he’d starve!”  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Merlin liked listening to Gwen talk about Arthur.  
  
You would think they were married already.  
  
_They probably would be married soon,_ Merlin thought happily as he headed on out for the evening. _Then, the babies will come along._ The thought of a band of mini Arthurs running around the castle but amused and frightened Merlin. Maybe then Gwen would understand that she and Arthur would have to sacrifice their time with their friends to focus on their family.  
  
That was what Merlin did. He focused on his family.  
  
Granted, it was a thousand-year-old dragon and a newly-hatched baby dragon. But it was still his family. As a dragonlord, it was his duty to protect them. They were his kin.  
  
Merlin held Aithusa aloft and smiled as the tiny lizard flailed her legs back and forth. She hadn't learned to fly yet. She had to be carried everywhere by her new, ancient mentor. The moment Kilgharrah touched down on the ground, Aithusa had slipped down his neck and leapt excitedly into Merlin’s arms.  
  
He caught her with a chuckle. She seemed bigger than she was last week but in reality, she was still the same old size. It would be many years before she grew to the size the Great Dragon is.  
  
How long will it be before she can fly? Merlin asked.  
  
_"It was many years before I earned my wings,"_ the elder dragon replied. _"When it matters, the child will fly."_  
  
How about breathing fire? Merlin asked excitedly. Only, last week I was burping her and I was certain it was going to happen... but all that came out as a huff of smoke.  
  
The Great Dragon was taken aback, _"Burping her?"_  
  
Yeah, Merlin grinned with amusement. He helped Aithusa climb onto the top of his head, where she had been scrambling to get for some while. Merlin could feel a few scratches developing behind his ears, but he didn't mind. All babies burp.  
  
With that the baby dragon did exactly that. A small pot of smoke came out, but still no flames.  
  
Merlin chuckled, "See?"


	5. Still Life (Merlin, Arthur/Gwen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin comes across Arthur and Gwen when a spell has caused Camelot to come to a stand still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 24-02-2011.

Merlin could sense the powerful magic of the sorcerer that had frozen time all over Camelot and brought each and every person except for him to a complete stand-still. He knew he had to confront the sorcerer in order to break the spell.  
  
So he searched.  
  
As Merlin hunted for his enemy, he came across Arthur and Gwen; their mouths inches away from each other, eyes softly half-closed and there was slightest of smiles on their lips.  
  
He knew he had to break the spell but he was happy to have seen that split-second captured forever in a picture-perfect memory. 


	6. The Prodigal Son (Gwaine, Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine reflects on the death of the man who ruined his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 01-11-2011.

Gwaine knew that revenge was petty. That was something his mother had always told him. Right after never trusting noblemen, especially if they are kings, Lady Anna had always told her son that revenge was a pointless thing. "Revenge is the most worthless of causes," he could still hear her soft, gentle voice say. "It never serves any good and will never give you the satisfaction you seek."  
  
When Caerleon was killed, Gwaine wondered if his mother might have been wrong. Seeing him captured along with his men was very satisfying, not least because when his father had served as a knight - and chief general in the army - in Caerleon's army, there had been peace between the two kingdoms. In fact Gwaine knew his father had been great friends with Uther's own general, Gorlois. They had apparently met in single combat and drawn. After that they became good friends. One of the many stories his mother had told him.  
  
Caerleon had grown rich and powerful off the back of his men and Gwaine's father, Loth Lyddoch, once had a reputation for being the finest warrior at his back. He had been known as 'Loth of the Host' and 'Loth of the Golden Tongue', due to the loyalty he had of the footsoldiers who served under him. Anna too was reputed to be a woman of chastity and virtue in the Castle of Caerleon and had even been Queen Annis's Maid of Honour - the most favoured of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting. However as the years went on Caerleon grew to dislike both of them; he found Anna outspoken and too opinionated for a low-ranking noblewoman, and Loth's popularity troubled him.  
  
That was why Caerleon had refused to help Anna when she begged him for help after Loth was killed in action. He had been hoping something unfortunate would befall Loth, and when it happened it was a golden opportunity to eject Anna from his court. Gwaine had been less than a year old at the time.  
  
Yet at the moment of Caerleon's death, when Gwaine had anticipated a feeling of satisfaction, he had felt nothing. He didn't even hate the man. It was just a void in his chest. And in that moment, he was sorry that Caerleon was dead. Had he simply been taken prisoner then, maybe, Gwaine would have had a chance to confront him...  
  
He had wanted to confront him the knight before but he hadn't the stomach for it. He hadn't been guarding him; and even if he had, he didn't want his friends knowing his true identity as Loth Lyddoch's son and therefore a nobleman in his own right. So he never got to ask Caerleon why he had rejected his mother's pleas for help.  
  
"Are you alright?" Merlin asked Gwaine as Caerleon's men carried him away.  
  
The knight forced a smile, "I'm fine. I just... wish I could have asked him why."  
  
Merlin nodded sympathetically.  
  
"I mean I probably already know the answer," Gwaine admitted, thinking of everything his mother had told him. "But I just wanted... to hear it from him."


	7. A Very Quick Remedy (Gwen, Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen makes sure that Merlin is all right after Morgana's enchantment on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 09-11-2011.

"Merlin," Gwen began sheepishly as she entered Gaius's chambers and found her friend sitting at the workbench with a flannel over his forehead. She approached him cautious, "How did your polishing with George go?"  
  
He removed the cloth over his head and nodded to her in greeting.  
  
"Horrible," Merlin told her. "The man's as boring as watching Arthur's shirts dry."  
  
Gwen smirked in agreement. "Did he tell you the joke about steel and brass yet?"  
  
"First thing he told me," Merlin groaned. "Terrible joke, isn't it?"  
  
"My dad first told me that one when I was two!" Gwen giggled.  
  
She pointed to the rag as Merlin re-wetted and re-applied it to his head. It slipped off and she came forward to help him steady it, placing her hand over his.  
  
Merlin smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"He talked your ear off so much it gave you a headache?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Is your head still hurting from the snake?"  
  
He shook it again, "No that's fine. I just have this rattling headache that's pinching away inside my head. It's like someone whacked me repeatedly over the head or something..."  
  
Gwen sheepishly bit her lip.  
  
"Really?" she said slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Merlin nodded. "Maybe Arthur clouted me over the head with a lance while I was zombified."  
  
Gwen beamed manically.  
  
"Yep, maybe!" she agreed, unwilling to admit her guilt this time. "Well," she said, deciding it was time to leave. She leaned down and kissed the part of Merlin's head he was rubbing, "Feel better soon. I just came to check you were alright."  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
She paused, turned again and smiled more genuinely. "I'm glad you're back, Merlin. You really did have me worried."  
  
Merlin felt another pinch in his chest, surprisingly moved by his best friend's real concern for him.  
  
"Thanks, Gwen."  
  
After that Merlin's head didn't seem to hurt any more.


	8. Inexperienced (Arthur/Gwen - Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their wedding night Arthur and Gwen go to bed together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 09-05-2011.

Gwen straddled Arthur. She could see his growing arousal as she stripped herself bear. Gwen had little experience of carnality – and felt oddly proud to be giving herself to Arthur completely ‘intact’ – but she knew what that meant.

Her hands went to undo his flies.

Suddenly Arthur took hold of her wrist. He was shaking.

“Guinevere,” Arthur croaked. He thought about that crucial moment when he would be inside her. The anticipation curled scolding and tight in his stomach. “There’s something I have to... confess.”

“What is it?”

He swallowed nervously. “I’ve never—you will be my first.”

Gwen wasn’t too surprised. Without thinking she took hold of his quivering hand and guided it between her thighs. Arthur inhaled sharply at the wetness but knew what she was demonstrating. “You will be my first too,” she said earnestly.

She leant down to kiss his lips.

“Let’s take it slowly...”


	9. Two Hundred and Fifty Kisses (Arthur, Gwen and Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after S2. Gwen runs a kissing booth to raise money to fix the Camelot citadel after the dragon attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 04-04-2010.

“I’m not sure if I like you doing this,” Arthur said as he leant into the booth.  
  
“We’re rebuilding Camelot,” Gwen said firmly, trying to hold back a chuckle. “We’re nearly bankrupt after the dragon attack, and you’re holding up the queue.”

The Prince glanced over his shoulder. Indeed, he was holding up a queue of extremely sad and nerdy-looking servants that would never get to kiss a girl like Gwen unless she was doing it for charity.  
  
"Sad," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Gwen was starting to get impatient.  
  
"The Citadel won't rebuild itself, my lord. Pay up or get out of the queue."

Arthur placed five gold coins and kissed her once, without warning.  
  
“How many will that buy me?” he smirked.  
  
Gwen bit her lip shyly.  
  
“A lot. One gold coin equals fifty kisses. That last one counts, by the way.”  
  
“Give me one more now and I'll get the rest later tonight,” he smiled wickedly and kissed her again.  
  
"I'll see you later," he said with a wink.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
With a spring in his step, Arthur skipped back down the line towards the castle - but not before dragging Merlin out of the queue half way down by his collar.  
  
"I was just going to say hello to her!" Merlin protested.  
  
" _Sure_ you were!" Arthur snapped.


	10. Lovebites (Arthur/Gwen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur had many scars on his body and Gwen is about to give him another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 03/10/2010.

Arthur had many scars on his body.   
  
They all came from conflicts with men, animals and mythological creatures. There were small dents in his skin where the teeth of the questing beast had broken his flesh; a dark patch on his skin marked where the assassin had pierced his armour, and three long white lines stretched across his shoulders from his back to his chest to mark where the dragon’s claw had torn through him.   
  
A scar he had gained protecting Guinevere.   
  
It was a badge of love, though he didn’t go in for that poetic sentimentality. He often found that words rarely summed up his feelings as well as he wanted. Even in little ‘romantic’ notes, he left for her he could only manage a few sentences at the most. Gwen always smiled when she read them.

He had suffered more pain for love than any scar he had attained through combat. The scolding in his chest when he thought Gwen did not love him hurt more the blow his chest had taken from the assassin’s lance. Then when he discovered she did love him, but still rejected him – that had hurt too.   
  
Even at the best of times, his love hurt but it was a good hurt. Like that moment when she tended to that dragon wound. He had taken her hand and held it against his heart. It longed for her so much that it painfully hammered in his chest and against his hand. Despite the chaos around them they had smiled with affection and pure unadulterated love.   
  
So when Arthur had moments like this; kissing her, touching her and feeling her skin brush against his in a semi-naked state, he indulged the good-hurt.   
  
He loved the feeling of Gwen’s lips leaving warm trails over his face, neck and chest. He closed his eyes lazily as her tongue licked its way across all his battle scars. His eyes shot open again as she sucked the skin of his neck hard. Her teeth gently grazed the supple skin.   
  
Gwen felt a chuckle rumble from his throat. It echoed right through her.   
  
“A love bite, Guinevere?” he questioned with amusement.   
  
A smile twitched the side of her face. She sucked the skin hard before finally realising it. That had hurt too, but Arthur had liked it nonetheless.   
  
She lifted her head and looked down to admire her work. A dark-red bruise marked the spot, surrounded by freckled little teeth marks. She smiled proudly. It was brazen of her to leave a calling-card on Arthur’s skin. It was a sign to show that someone had been with him, that someone had _had_ him.   
  
“I’m just,” she said coyly, a little embarrassed to be explaining her reasons for it (even though Arthur hadn’t asked for an explanation), “well, just...”   
  
“Marking your territory?” he finished.   
  
Gwen blushed. “Yes.”   
  
He smiled warmly and rubbed circles into the hot skin of her hips.   
  
Arthur felt Gwen was entitled to brand him, to leave a mark and make him hers. He was already hers completely. They couldn’t display their exclusivity to the world through marriage as they dearly wanted to and vowed they would one day. So, for now, Arthur was perfectly content to be marked with amorous love bites.   
  
They were barefaced and risky but they got the message across. Ladies of the court (and women in general) knew the prince would not be interested in them when they saw the frequent but subtle bite marks on his neck. They showed that he was ‘occupied’. No one knew who she was but they knew _she_ existed, whoever she was.   
  
It was just as much a symbol of exclusivity as a promise ring. The difference was no one had the cheek to ask where a love bite came from.   
  
Furthermore, it worked both ways: no one bothered a handmaiden with a love bites especially one as reputable as Gwen. To people, it wasn’t a sign that her standards were slipping but that the right man had finally got her.   
  
Arthur rolled Gwen onto her back and leaned over her.   
  
She laughed. “What are you up to?”   
  
“You’ve left your mark,” he replied huskily as he lowered his mouth to collarbone. “Now I will leave mine.”

 


	11. Teasing (Arthur, Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin suspects that Arthur fancies Gwen - so he tests the theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30-09-2009. Set just after 2.02 'The Once and Future Queen'.

Arthur looked up from where he was sitting at his desk to meet Merlin’s amused grin. 

That idiot hadn’t stopped smiling since that morning in the audience room where he, Arthur and Gwen had almost damn near burst out laughing when Uther declared the new champion, their own creation “Sir William".

The Prince rolled his eyes and looked down again. Yet he was conscious of the fact that Merlin was still staring at him with that face and it was starting to get weird. He understood why he would be amused, but there was something else amusing.  
  
Arthur slammed down the papers he was pretending to read.

“That’s it! Why are you _staring_ at me like that?”

Merlin shrugged, “I guess I’m just proud of what you did. It was very... _noble letting William take the credit for all your hard work."_

Arthur looked down again, not quite knowing what to say. 

“Well... I still won, didn’t I? I still proved I am the best jouster in Camelot. That’s what I set out to do. It doesn’t matter if only us, William and Guinevere know.”

“A wise and mature response, my lord,” the young servant replied, still unable to lose his smile despite the poignancy of what Arthur had said. The prince suspected Merlin was _leaning_ towards something. 

“So,” he went on, “what did you and Gwen do when I wasn’t there?”

“Hope and pray that you wouldn’t come back anytime soon,” Arthur muttered sarcastically. 

He very quickly realised how it might have sounded to a servant whose mind easily fell in the gutter. 

Merlin’s smile widened. 

Arthur scowled.

“It’s none of your business what we did. What _could_ we have done?”

Merlin had a few good ideas. He looked away and shrugged. 

“You know,” he finally said, still grinning, “Gwen was really impressed with what you did too.”

Arthur’s quill seized albeit momentarily before he carried on. 

“Oh, did she?” he said, trying to sound casual. He couldn’t help but press for more information. He twisted the quill between his fingers, avoiding eye-contact with Merlin.l. He could feel his ears burning and even his cheeks were starting to feel annoyingly hot. “Did she say... anything else?”

“Yes,” Merlin said, putting down the clothes he had been folding and stepping forward. He decided to take the plunge, and muttered under his breath:   
  
“Something about you being a rubbish guest but a good kisser.”

Arthur’s eyes shot up and his voice croaked out: 

“ _What_!?"

Merlin’s eyes lit up. 

“I knew it! I knew it—something happened between you two! I thought you were acting funny the last few days...”

“Shut up, Merlin!” Arthur snapped.

“And in the audience room this morning you could barely take your eyes off her!”

“Just shut up about it, okay? _Nothing happened_.”

It was a lie, and Merlin knew it.

Of course, he meant no harm and Arthur almost felt sorry for shouting at him. Perhaps Gwen’s good nature was starting to rub off on him. 

But this apologetic mood didn’t last long when Merlin began to chant: “ _Arthur and Guinevere_ _sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s_...”

“ _Shut up, Merlin_!” he grunted, interrupting the chant. The memories of that morning still fresh and sore in Arthur’s mind and he didn’t want to relive it again hours after it happened. Merlin didn’t have a clue. “What are you, eight-years-old? You don’t have a _clue_ , do you?”

Merlin knew he had pressed the buttons and had got the answer he had wanted. He left the chambers, (to Arthur’s relief), feeling a little triumphant. As he walked along he continued the chant under his breath. 

“ _Arthur and Guinevere sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn’t be_...”


	12. The Welcome Home (Arthur/Gwen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur returns from a battle and Gwen rushes out to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 04-04-2010.

Rain was coming down hard around Arthur as he slowly made his way back to the castle upon a foot.   
  
It had been two days of travelling alone from the battle of Mon. He had ordered his men to save themselves once it became clear King Cenred would take the castle. Unable to escape with them from the purge of the castle once the enemy had rallied, Arthur had been forced for drive from the battlements into the moat below the castle. The enemy had fired arrows into the waters in the hope of piercing him. They did—but thankfully it shot him in the shoulder, not the heart.   
  
Everyone in Camelot probably believed that he was dead.   
  
Once he was clear of enemy grounds and back in the kingdom he had been forced to walk onwards back home. That was how he came to take two days to return back to Camelot, safe and sound if not a little bit wet.   
  
As he came closer to the castle entrance he noticed someone running towards him across the wet green grass sliding alongside the castle. In the heavy rain (which was now falling even harder) they looked like an apparition, a reflection, a pastel of dancing colour on water...  
  
There was a brief moment that Arthur wondered if the image was real.   
  
Then he realised it was. The apparition grew closer and Arthur realised that it wasn’t an apparition, but it was Guinevere. He wondered how she knew he was coming. Had she been keeping vigil on the castle roof, waiting for him to come back? He didn’t care how she knew. As she drew closer he also sped up his pace to meet her half way across the last field that led to Camelot.   
  
When they finally met neither of them had time to share words. Arthur pulled Gwen to him and captured her lips in a kiss. The rain soaked their skin and wetted their appetite for each other’s mouths. It felt like so long since Arthur had kissed Gwen (It had been four days ago when he left Camelot for Mon) and he wanted to remember all the passion, adoration and pure love each kiss filled him with.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up from the ground to his level, causing her to wrap her arms tightly around his neck and deepen the kiss all the more. She too kissed him as if she had forgotten all the love that flowed through her and that she could only be reacquainted through it by holding him and kissing.   
  
It was truer for Gwen; the knights had announced that Arthur had been unable to escape Mon with them. She refused to believe he was gone and resolved to wait for him; if he had never returned she might have stood on the battlements of Camelot forever.   
  
There had been a moment where she had been forced to face the idea that she would never feel his lips against hers again. It wasn’t the first time she had faced that fear either. That she would never again have Arthur there, strong and physical before her. That she would never touch his cheek or run her hands through his hair...   
  
But he was here now, he was alive!   
  
They finally broke the kiss. Arthur placed Gwen down on the ground but their foreheads remained locked together and their eyes closed as the water drenched them more and more. This would be yet another moment for them to cling on to and remember, another moment where they feared they had lost each other but were reunited.   
  
Gwen opened her eyes through her bleary eyelashes, wet from rain and tears. She saw Arthur’s deep eyes looked back at her. He placed another, more fleeting kiss on her lips, then another and another...   
  
“Welcome home,” Gwen whispered softly to him.


	13. Hairpin (Arthur, Gwen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur remembers an episode involving Gwen from his childhood.

Arthur would never admit in his earlier years the name of the girl he liked. He and his peers were taking note of some of their female peers. They were on the cusp of male puberty at thirteen, admiring the female anatomy for the first time. Before that girls had been disgusting creatures.

 

But he never spoke of what happened a few weeks before. He had been playing alone at the very back of the gardens after escaping his nurses _and_ Sir Ector. As he went along he came across a pretty red hair pin. He put it in his pocket and on his way. Time passed him by as he wandered alone when, suddenly, someone invaded his solitude.

 

He recognised her straight away – it was the blacksmith's daughter and Morgana’s brand-new maid. She used to be just a cinder maid. He had seen her many times when he had been in town. His ‘protector’ Sir Ector liked to stop and converse with common people, to show he was 'doing his bit'. Arthur liked to watch Tom at work, amazed by how much word went into making a sword.

 

Arthur had asked why she was there (after she fumbled a small courtesy) and Gwen replied that she was trying to find Morgana's favourite hairpin that she had lost while walking there earlier.

 

When he produced the hairpin from earlier her face lit up. 'That's the one!' she had said. But Arthur decided to tease the little maid. He held it high in the air and began to dare her to take it, 'Or are you too scared?' He was amazed when the girl, coyly but determinedly, approached him and tried to take the slide from him. Arthur had only just begun his growth spurt but the girl still couldn't reach the pin.

 

They had been standing by a small murky lake. Arthur moved the slide in and out of the girl's reach; she tried to wrestle it from him. He lost grip and the pin went flying out of his hand and into the lake. Gwen looked horrified while Arthur just laughed. But he immediately stopped as Gwen, without a moment's thought, removed her cape, shoes and dress to leave nothing by her white under dress. Arthur didn't even think to turn away he was so stunned and all the girl could think of was how upset her mistress would be to know that beautiful pin was lost. Gritting her teeth, she sank into the cold water and disappeared.

 

He stood there for ages, waiting.

 

There was a moment when he wondered if she had drowned, whether he should jump in after her or run to get help... but he was frozen to the spot.

 

Then, suddenly, she emerged from the lake like a pretty water nymph in one swift movement. She stood there trying to catch her breath while grasping the fine red slide in her dripping hand.

 

Eventually she opened her eyes to look at the prince. Arthur immediately turned away, embarrassed that he could see right through her wet chemise. Gwen then remembered her shame in the midst of her awkwardness and rushed to get her clothes. The next time Arthur looked she was dressed again but still very wet. It was summer; she would soon dry.

 

Nothing was said. Arthur tried to apologise but Gwen had rushed off before he had a chance. Gwen couldn’t believe she had done what she had _right in front of the prince_. Arthur couldn’t believe what he had witnessed full stop. The girl had leapt into a cold lake... _for a hairpin_?

 

 It would be _years_ before either of them would dare to look at each other again. The other boys knew Arthur liked someone but no matter how hard they pressed and teased he wouldn't say who. They assumed it was Morgana because every time she appeared with that little maid of hers, Arthur went a deep red and swiftly looked away.


	14. Eavesdropping (Uther, Arthur, Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther listens in on a conversation between Arthur and Merlin about a certain maid.

“The longer you continue to deny how you feel the most painful it will be for you.”

 

Uther stopped dead outside Arthur’s chambers at the sound of that idiot boy. He very rarely went in search of his son himself—he usually had servants to do that for him—but he had been passing and thought he might as well knock on the door. He needed to find out what time Arthur would be on guard duty that night.

 

“Merlin, I wish you would drop it...” Arthur’s voice came.

 

Uther stood in the light of the door and saw Arthur sitting by his fireplace with Merlin hovering around him.

 

“I will not drop it!” the manservant said. “I’ve never seen you so... so vulnerable. The way you shrink away from your feelings doesn’t solve anything.”

 

“There is no issue to resolve,” Arthur said, his voice more solemn and painful than his father had ever heard him. “And I am not denying anything,” he added with a murmur, “I told you the truth, didn’t I? And you swore never to tell anyone...”

 

It didn’t take Uther long to realise what the idiot boy was talking about. Arthur had affections for some lady. He was naturally curious as to what lady in question. After the debacle with Sophia and then Vivian he didn’t trust his son not to do something foolish, as he nearly did then. Especially since on both occasions Arthur went off these girls _within a matter of days_. But this was eerily different as Arthur seemed resigned to his feelings as if they were in vain. The tone of his voice indicated an inner torture, a longing for this girl...

 

It was one Uther recognised but never in Arthur’s voice.

 

“And I haven’t told anyone,” Merlin replied, crouching in front of Arthur. “But I still think you should tell her.”

 

Arthur made a pained sighed and shook his head. “What good would it do? You saw the way she was with… him. She does not return my feelings.”

 

“You don’t know that!”

 

“You _saw_ it!”

 

“Yes I saw it!” the younger man snapped back, annoyed by Arthur’s awkwardness. “I also saw the way she looked at you then and the way she looks at you now.”

 

Arthur looked down. “If that’s true then why doesn’t _she_ say anything?”

 

“The same reason you don’t say anything,” Merlin scolded him. “Besides... it’s not her position to approach you on that subject. She’s not an idiot.”

 

Arthur slouched forward in his chair and buried his face in his hands. It all _hurt_ so much. “I hate this... I hate feelings so inept! I hate not being able to do anything...”

 

“If you tell her that could change—”

 

“Oh shut up, Merlin!” Arthur snapped, looking up at his servant with an angry eye. “Nothing can happen. Oh yes— _when I’m king_ is all very well, but it might be years, _decades_ before that time! I don’t expect Guinevere to wait for me...” the prince paused. “And she has proved that she doesn’t mind either way...”

 

There was silence from the room.

 

_Guinevere_ , thought the king.

 

He knew the name but did not know where. It was only from Merlin he realised the truth.

 

“Gwen probably only went for Lancelot because she couldn’t have you...”

 

“You can’t know that for sure.”

 

“Neither can you until you ask her...”

 

The king listened to no more. He backed away from the door and walked on down the corridor, completely forgetting why he had been there in the first place. The girl’s name was ringing in his head, sounding the warning bells. Guinevere. Gwen. Morgana’s maid. That was completely unacceptable. Uther was troubled by his son’s state of mind but grateful for his sense.

 

Uther sighed.

 

There was no way this romance would ever bear fruit. The girl would find another man, this other one Arthur was lamenting about and she would forget Arthur. The common people were notoriously flighty, after all. Then Arthur would recover from his illness and move on. He felt pity for them but it was for the best. And if the girl didn’t move on and did hold out for Arthur... well, there was still the wait. Uther had faith that once Arthur ‘had his way’ with the girl, he would lose interest. All he needed was to vent his tension.

 

No, it shall never come to anything.


	15. Vital (Gwen, Elyan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 4x08. Gwen fears she is about to lose Elyan.

Gwen knew that she and Elyan were not as close as they used to be. Yet the thought of losing him left her with a gaping hole in her heart, one that was matched only by the loss of their father.  
  
As children, they had been inseparable, as any pair of twins could be expected to be. They had always been stark contrasts to each other. Elyan had always been more adventurous while Gwen was the calmer of the two.   
  
Their father had told them from a young age that they were like Artemis and Apollo; opposite, yet the same. Having lost their mother suddenly when they were less than a year old, she had decided from youth that it was her job to look after Elyan. She was Artemis, after all, the elder of the two. She had heard the legend that the famous Goddess of the Hunt and Moon had aided her mother in birthing her brother. It seemed only fitting Gwen assume her own role as the Lady of the House.  
  
The older they grew, the most distant they became until finally they revolved in different worlds. Elyan left Camelot, Gwen stayed behind. The brother had the adventures, the sister found her very own Orion. Then when they were reunited after four years, Gwen had hoped they might be able to rekindle their childhood closeness. However they were two very different people now.  
  
They loved each other dearly, but they would never see eye to eye.  
  
He reminded her of their father; too impulsive, not enough forethought.

Gwen presumed she must have been like their mother, Claire.

The only thing they shared was the knowledge of each other's weaknesses. Elyan was adventurous but one thing he shared with his sister was his shyness and willing to trust people. Gwen was certain that was how Lamia managed to curse him.  
  
Elyan had realised very quickly the nature of Gwen's relationship with Arthur. He had been concerned but teased her as any brother wound. Unlike jealous Apollo, he had not proceeded to rid the world of her Orion simply to have his sister to himself.  
  
He always had a playful nature, always teased her about how she used to backtrack when she was nervous. Being with Elyan again to her back to those days.  
  
Since they were children that was one thing that had never changed about either of them. The teasing. The joking. It never ends even when you become adults. Your sister is still your sister and your brother is still your brother.  
  
She stroked the top of his head and sighed.  
  
With Elyan so weak now, all she could do was hope her Orion would find them in time. She had faith he would; Arthur was the last thing she had to cling to, without Elyan. He was the only family she had, and her only desire for a family in the future was to share it with Arthur...but she couldn't quite imagine that future right now.  
  
Not if it meant Elyan wasn't there to tease her when it happened in reality.


	16. The Set Up (Merlin, Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gathers his friends together to compare notes on Agravaine. Set during S4, after 'The Secret Sharer'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 16 November 2011.

Merlin didn't know why he hadn't thought of this before. He knew he wasn't the only one who knew Agravaine's ulterior motives. Apart from Gaius he was certain that Gwen suspected him of lacking virtue as she had not questioned his reasons for suspecting Agravaine of lying.  
  
So when Gwaine popped in after a long day's training and wanted to see how Gaius was doing, Merlin felt his heart all a flutter when Gwaine mentioned in passing that he believed Agravaine had something to do with.  
  
After that it wasn't long before Merlin sent a message to Gwen and the four of them sat around the workbench, comparing notes.  
  
"So we all agree there is something fishy about Agravaine," Merlin said, just to make sure they were all on the same page. "That he might have... ulterior motives."  
  
Gwaine nodded, his tone deep and serious. "When I found you," he said addressing Gaius, "He had a dagger to your neck. The moment I saw him, I thought he was the one who abducted you. He claimed to have followed Merlin and I to the cave but..."  
  
He paused thoughtfully.  
  
"I knew he was lying," Gwaine went on. "When I confronted him about admitting that Gaius had been abducted, he was hesitant. There's just something about him I don't trust."  
  
He looked to Merlin.  
  
"There's something else too," Gwaine added. "When Agravaine and I carried Gaius to the horses, there were four sets. Keincaled was there--" (Keincaled was Gwaine's horse) "--and Berring, the horse that Merlin came on, and Cloven-Hoof who I presume Agravaine came on. But there was also another horse, a stallion..."  
  
"Couldn't it have been the one stolen from the stables?" Gwen asked rationally.  
  
Gwaine shook his head.  
  
"No, because that was Brifwyn, who is white," Gwaine explained, preparing himself to tell another story. "This horse was nowhere near as beautiful as him. Besides after we brought Gaius back to Camelot, Elyan and I went on patrol and guess who we found grazing, unsaddled, not far from the Darkling Woods?"  
  
Gwen tilted her head, "Brifwyn?"  
  
Gwaine nodded, "I remembered that puzzled me when Leon said that a white stallion had been taken from the stables and Agravaine said Gaius was seen riding from the city--"  
  
"Which has never been explained," Gwen pointed out.  
  
"After all," Merlin added, "Agravaine said there were several abductors who fled, so why did he only see one horse riding away?"

 

"A horse we know now could not have been Brifwyn," Gwen concluded.  
  
Gwaine continued his story, "So I went to check whether any saddles or reins had been taken also. Guess what? There were saddles and reins for all the horses, including Brifwyn. It stood to reason that it was more likely Brifwyn had escaped, not been ridden away. I tried to tell Leon that but you know what he's like."  
  
The knight rolled his eyes.   
  
"He thinks he's a big know it all just because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth," he rambled on. "Well, pardon me for not having been a paige and a square before being knighted--"  
  
"Gwaine," Gwen rolled her eyes.  
  
"--but I'd have thought it was common sense that if Gaius had stolen Brifwyn and ridden off, he's have taken a saddle and reins."  
  
Gwen smirked, "You should hang with Merlin and I more often. Your powers of deduction might come in handy."  
  
He winked.  
  
Merlin nodded, and he looked to Gaius.  
  
He didn't seem ready to fall in with the crowd and reveal their superior knowledge about Agravaine's connection to Morgana.  
  
So he looked to Gwen.  
  
She knew it was her turn to speak.  
  
"I don't know what it is about him," Gwen shrugged. "I just have this... feeling about him. I don't feel safe to be alone with him. A few months ago when war was averted with Queen Annis, Arthur and I... we had a brief break-up..."  
  
Merlin was surprised.  
  
"You didn't say!"  
  
"Well, it only lasted a few days," Gwen replied, and went on. "Arthur was going on about how a king has to live up to expectations... and the way he was talking, I just knew it wasn't Arthur's words coming out, that he'd been talked into it by someone. I didn't say so but... I _knew_  it was Agravaine."  
  
She folded her arms.  
  
“Then there was that other incident,” she said.  
  
"Which one?" Merlin asked.  
  
Gaius finally spoke up, "Gwen was attacked by an unknown assailant a while back while walking home."  
  
"I know it's a jump to believe Agravaine might have something to do with it," Gwen admitted. "But when I was talking to him just before... I had this strange feeling that he... wished me harm."  
  
She looked at her others and shook her head hopelessly.  
  
"It's silly I know," she said.  
  
"It's not," Gwaine said. "Think about it, who is the one person other than Agravaine himself who Arthur listens to and trusts."  
  
Merlin pointed at Gwen, smiling.

 

"Agravaine probably sees you as a threat," he told her. "Arthur loves you more than anything. There is nothing he would not do for you. As long as you occupy that place in his heart, Agravaine will always have a strong mind to contend with..."  
  
Gwen blushed a little at being called a 'strong-mind'.  
  
"I just wish we understood the hold Agravaine has over him," Gwaine mused.  
  
"I can tell you that," Gwen suddenly added. "Whenever Arthur is feeling doubtful of Agravaine's advice, Agravaine usually mentions the late queen, his sister. If not her then he mentions Uther. He plays on Arthur's love for his parents to bribe affection for himself."  
  
Gaius agreed, "Arthur is still not ready to give up on Uther. And as for Ygraine, well, that has always been a tender spot in Arthur's heart. He blames himself for her death."  
  
Gwaine sighed and leaned forward with his arms on the table. "There's just one thing," he said thoughtfully. "One very big thing - why?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
He went on, "Why would Agravaine betray Arthur? No matter anything else, he is still Arthur's uncle. Arthur is still his nephew. So what reason could Agravaine have for siding with Morgana--?"  
  
"Why do you assume he is helping Morgana?" Gwen suddenly jumped in.  
  
"Most bad things in this world can be traced back to her," Gwaine said.  
  
Merlin and Gaius couldn't help a snigger.  
  
"Whoever Agravaine is sided with against us," Gwaine said. "I still don't understand why."  
  
They thought about it for a second. Merlin then had a thought.  
  
"Think about it," he began thoughtfully. "Agravaine probably hated Uther and hates Arthur because of Ygraine's death. She died giving birth to Arthur. Maybe he sees this as some sort of karmic revenge."  
  
Gwen scoffed, "But that's silly. It's not Arthur's fault that happened..."  
  
"I think the Dubois family might see it as a vendetta that must be repaid," Merlin continued regardless of her protest. "Arthur's other uncle, Tristan Dubois, the Black Knight, swore revenge on Uther for his sister's death. What if Agravaine returned to finally see his brother's vow through."  
  
"Tristan was killed by Uther too," Gaius contributed. "It is possible Agravaine wants revenge for that too. All these deaths could have been prevented had Arthur never been born."  
  
Gwen mulled all those over in her head. It did make some kind of sense in a twisted way. There was something about Agravaine that wasn't quite right in the head. He seemed very emotionless and manipulated, like he only cared about his cause - whatever that was. Yet he felt like a weak character, probably lacking the bravery that his brother Tristan had.

 

"I can see why he identifies with Morgana, then," she finally said. "She probably feels her life would have been better had Arthur never been born too."  
  
They all murmured in agreement.   
  
"But I daren't say a word against Agravaine," Gwen confessed. "I have no evidence for his behaviour. Arthur might be more willing to listen to me but I cannot accuse a nobleman without any proof, none of us can."  
  
Gwaine spoke up again, "Surely if all four of us went to Arthur he would be forced to, I don't know, search Agravaine's chambers? Tell him everything we have said now and--"  
  
This was a tempting option. Merlin knew he had a box of magic books in his rooms so it wasn't like Agravaine had nothing to hide. But since Gaius had returned he almost certainly would have moved or destroyed them...  
  
"It's four commoners against a Lord," Gaius warned him. "Arthur might not call us liars but Agravaine certainly would, and there is always a chance he'd find a way to turn it back on us."  
  
"Exactly," Gwen said. "He is a talented wordsmith. You should have heard the way he pushed Arthur's buttons the other day. If we accuse Agravaine without hard evidence then we open ourselves up to attack. We make ourselves vulnerable."  
  
A moment of silence past.  
  
Gwaine was the one to finally say what they were all thinking.  
  
"Then we need to find the evidence," he said gruffly.  
  
"How?" Gwen asked.  
  
The knight pondered for a moment before he looked directly into Merlin's eyes. Somehow they both knew they were thinking the same thing.  
  
"We have to set him up," Gwaine replied. "Lure him into a false sense of security, get him to drop his guard, make him feel like he's in control, and then ensure that he is caught in the act..."  
  
Merlin and Gwen looked at each other, then at Gaius as if they were seeking approval.  
  
The old man nodded, "It could be done. But the three of you should be careful; if Agravaine is exposed, there is no telling how he will react. If he is exposed he'll have nothing left to lose..."


	17. Diversity (Arthur, Catrina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur remembers the two times his stepmother gave him some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 3 October 2010. Set S2.

Arthur recalled two occasions when Lady Catrina, his erstwhile stepmother, and the only troll to ever hold an authoritative position in Camelot’s history, gave him advice on women.

 

The first had been in the guise of the beautiful noblewoman. It was shortly after ‘the incident’ with Gwen that Arthur wanted to forget. She came swaying up to him and spoke in her charming ‘I’m not a gold-digger’ voice. “Good morning.”

 

He stood. “Good morning.”

 

“Oh no please!” she said graciously. “Don’t stand on my account. Sit, sit!”

 

They sat.

 

“Now what is bothering you, I wonder? Is it a lady?”

 

Arthur’s cheeks brightened.

 

“If that is the case then I will tell you this,” Catrina replied. She was probably regurgitating the (what she must have thought annoying) courting efforts Uther was using. “A lady loves it when her suitor talks. Take your father for example—if he has a problem, he tells me.”

 

At the time he thought she was just being kind and wanted to help. She was really just playing him.

 

Still it did work. He and Gwen had a conversation where he had done just that – told Gwen his concerns. And she reassured him. He felt much better for it.

 

When it turned out that Catrina was a troll... things really did get weird. Arthur was pushed out as heir and confidant. It hurt and all he could do to console himself was have brief conversations with Gwen. She’d ask him if he was alright, he’d so no and she’d try and cheer him up (Usually making a troll joke) before they had to part.

 

Every night Arthur wondered if that is all they’d ever have while creating pleasure in the way that the later indication that Merlin had been in his room for two weeks disturbed him to no end. He was too embarrassed to admit it to himself.

 

He was walking through the grounds one day when he happened across Catrina waddling in the opposite direction. She was covered in filth; the smell indicated she was coming long before he’d seen her. Arthur tried not to make eye contact.

 

“What’s your problem, whelp?” she grunted.

 

She was so huge that she blocked his way, “Nothing.”

 

“You’re not still moping over that female?” she croaked. He was surprised he remembered. “Why don’t you just grab ‘er and kiss ‘er? Disgusting the way to stick your tongues in each other’s mouths, oh and give her those fragrant weeds.”

 

“You mean flowers?”

 

“Revolving things,” she snorted. “Look—just do that mating practice you humans do and then jump on her.”

 

His eyes widened. “Do what?”

 

“Jump on her,” Catrina replied. “Human girls seem to like men that are forward. Then once you’ve got her you can climb on top of her and move about in that awful ritual you humans seem to find so agreeable.”

 

Arthur started to feel dizzy from embarrassment or the smell. “I’m not hearing this...”

 

“Then you and ‘er can populate the land with revolting spawn, like all humans do,” Catrina suggested as she barged past him. “Let’s face it—no one else wants you now...”


	18. Sugar Daddy (Arthur, Gwen) - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's tuition fees are being paid by a secret donor - and Arthur is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 07/05/2011. Modern AU.

“You have no idea who it was?”

“I went to the Admissions Office to hand in my sponsorship from the loans company but someone had already paid it.”

Arthur stared at the bedroom ceiling, “But _who_?!”

"I wish I knew,” Gwen sighed. “I’d like to thank him."

“Him?!”

“They said ‘him’.”

Brief silence.

“You could be happy for me,” Gwen said.

“I bet he wants to get into your knickers,” Arthur warned.

She groaned.

*

Being the great-great-grandson of the founder of Pendragon College and the son of the Chancellor, Arthur could fib his way into the Admissions Office. He could just ask for Gwen’s file and they’d give it to him. 

Not many Guineveres on record.

It didn’t take long to find her.

_Guinevere Smith_.

Arthur checked the tuition payments for the year. He recognised the account number immediately. It was the same one that paid his.

_“Dad?!”_


End file.
